


With

by ogawaryoko



Series: Control'verse translation [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom John, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两人共度的一段时光</p>
<p>原文连接见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



Sherlock深吸一口气，感觉它流淌过四肢百骸，最终转化为二氧化碳呼了出来。他的身心皆是如此宁谧、平静而恬然，甚至连肺部都不急于需求氧气的供给，片刻后才再度浅浅地呼吸。

他没有穿衣服，俯卧在床上，脚踝和膝盖被捆住了。绑带拉伸到他的背脊，与手肘、手腕上的束缚相连；他的胳膊虽置于身体两侧但并没有往前伸的余地。他躺在John的腿间，脑袋靠在他的大腿根部，鼻尖隔着衣物贴在John的性器上。每一次呼吸他都能闻到John的味道，汗水，香皂，还有男性气息。John的一根领带松松垮垮地绕过他的脑袋，在他口中打了个结；如果Sherlock想要挣脱也可以。

而他并不想。他喜欢口中被John放置的东西塞满的感觉。他喜欢在这安静的空间中漂浮，无从遮蔽，无从防卫，但因为是John，又是绝对的安全。他没有开口说话的必要，也没有这样的念头。

这是不同的一幕。此刻，没有假扮的争斗，没有性事的嬉戏。今晚不是那样的夜。John没有兴奋，Sherlock也只是半勃；现在他们只想这样在一起，而非满足欲望。

 

John的手原本一直搭在Sherlock的肩胛骨之间，然后，他开始小幅地打着转儿爱抚他。“感觉还好吗，Sherlock？”

透过口中濡湿的布料，Sherlock发出满足的低哼。他用侧脸不住地磨蹭John包裹在牛仔裤中的大腿。

“好，”John说着，手掌上移，开始揉弄Sherlock的卷发。“要喝点水吗？”一边这么问，John已经伸手去拿床边桌上的玻璃杯。他抬起Sherlock的下巴，拉出领带，将吸管放在他的舌头上。

Sherlock吸了几口水，他并不想喝，但John希望他这么做。水很冷，里面的冰块已经融化了，冷冽感划过Sherlock的胸口，渗透进他的全身。

当然，这感觉有些滑稽。但那有什么关系？这就是Sherlock的真正感受。

John把玻璃杯放回桌上，然后手指探进Sherlock口中的结，检查它有没有勒到Sherlock的嘴角或者妨碍他呼吸。Sherlock用舌尖挑逗John的指关节，半是戏弄半是想要品尝他的味道。Sherlock的口腔十分敏感；John笑了，他放好领带结，然后指尖摩擦着Sherlock的口腔上颚，最后抽出来，一切复原。

 

“来。”John说着，仿佛是毫无意义的一句安抚性的话语。他让Sherlock重新枕在自己的大腿上，手指轻抚他的脸颊，最后确认了一下充当口塞的领带不会造成过度不适。

Sherlock贴近他，呼吸John的气息，时而微微挣扎着好感觉身上的束缚。那有一种令人愉快的副作用，就是可以在床单上摩擦自己的性器；快感在他小腹中穿梭着。他更加装模做样地扭动，试图无声地改变此刻的气氛。

他会用脸颊去磨蹭John的性器，直至John解开领带，用自己替代口塞，然后他会在Sherlock口中变硬，会呻吟，会轻声低喃，会挺进Sherlock口中直到满足为止；他会抬腰，深入Sherlock的咽喉。Sherlock也会发出声音，愉悦的音节，恳求的呜咽，急切的哀鸣，会让John知道自己是多么乐于这样取悦他。John会高潮，然后Sherlock会将他的体液含在嘴里，等待吞咽的许可。之后，John会允许Sherlock高潮，也可能不会。

“安静，别动。”John命令道，坚决又带着轻微训斥的口吻。Sherlock立即懊悔地放松身体不再动弹，重回原来的姿势。

“真听话。”John呢喃着，手指插进Sherlock的发间，轻轻拍了拍，指甲搔刮Sherlock的头皮。这赞扬般的话语使Sherlock背脊流窜过一阵快乐的颤栗；他低哼了几声，缓缓地闭上了眼。

END


End file.
